


I Always Loved You

by DarkSaori



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Innocence, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Love, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Quem diria que a vida seria dura para uma criança da realeza logo em seus primeiros anos de existência? Algumas coisas eram imutáveis – tanto entre ricos quanto pobres –, mas a vantagem daquele loirinho manhoso era ter ao seu lado a pessoa mais importante de todas.





	I Always Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Espero que curtam essa linda Thorki que escrevi com todo o carinho há alguns meses atrás. Eu gostaria de agradecer por todo o carinho e a forma como me acolheram nesse site, estou muito feliz por isso!
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura, curtam muito essa fofura! <3
> 
> \- Saori

Era mais uma manhã na escolinha mais famosa do reino e um certo loirinho estava emburrado demais para a sua pouca idade. Coloria seus desenhos com demasiada força e mordia o lábio inferior como se quisesse descontar seus sentimentos nele.   
Vendo aquela cena, um moreninho de olhar astuto aproximou-se imediatamente.  
— O que foi, Thor? — indagou com sua voz infantil, o olhar pregado no outro, que continuava a colorir sem se importar com as direções certas e se respeitava as linhas do desenho feito.  
— Nada, Loki. — resmungou Thor, os olhos azuis brilhando, fazendo com que Loki deduzisse que estava prestes a chorar.   
— Você acha que eu sou bobo, irmão? Tem que me dizer o que é. — insistiu, vendo de perto Thor morder as bochechas por dentro em nova tentativa de conter algo, intensificando a mordida no lábio e quase rasgando a folha com seu jeito bruto de colorir.  
Loki e Thor eram irmãos e os príncipes do reino de Asgard, um reino próspero e belo, governado por seu pai Odin e sua mãe Frigga. Eram tão diferentes, mas o companheirismo entre eles era admirável. Estavam sempre juntos e não se largavam por nada, onde um estava podia-se apostar que o outro estava também. Se conheciam muito bem apesar de tão novos, se auxiliando quando algo não saía conforme o planejado.   
— Por que quer saber? Para ficar rindo de mim? — indagou choroso, algumas lágrimas já descendo por seu rosto infantil, traçando linhas doloridas até chegar em suas bochechas.  
— Eu não vou rir. Prometo. — disse olhando para o irmão com ainda mais curiosidade, os olhos azuis, mas em tom diferente dos de Thor, ansiosos; os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior quase não contendo o impulso de arrancar a verdade do outro. Ambos eram muito precoces e não gostavam de ver o outro chorar, principalmente Loki, pois ele sabia que o loiro era hostilizado algumas vezes por ser o futuro rei, via de perto algumas crianças implicando com ele, que nunca deixou barato.   
Thor engoliu em seco e fez um bico penoso quando revelou o que tanto o afligia.  
— Sif. Eu disse que gosto dela e ela me deixou falando sozinho.   
Naquele momento, Loki mordeu o lábio com mais força. Nunca gostou daquela menina, sempre a achou um tanto metida e após ouvir aquilo, a detestou com mais vontade.   
— Ela é uma idiota, Thor. Não ligue para ela.   
— Mas eu gosto dela, Loki. — reafirmou, olhando nos olhos do moreno, as lágrimas descendo tanto que o mais novo não soube o que dizer.   
Raramente via Thor chorar, ele era tão durão e esquentado! Loki achava até mesmo bobo chorar por uma garota enquanto havia muita coisa a se explorar pelo reino, mas ele sempre buscou entender o irmão.  
— Mas ela não gosta de você, irmão. Ela é feia e boba, não tem que chorar por isso. — disse calma e racionalmente, um prodígio.   
Thor limitou-se a assentir e largou seu lápis sobre a mesa, mirando o desenho mal pintado com os braços cruzados de forma triste.   
— Queria saber porque ela não gosta de mim.   
— Eu já disse. Ela é horrível, quem ia gostar dela?  
— Você já sabe quem.  
— Isso é besteira. — bufou Loki, não desejando diminuir os sentimentos do irmão, mas resolvendo por fim àquela conversa que nada acrescentaria. — Sabe, ela pode não gostar de você, mas eu te amo.  
Thor levantou o olhar nublado de lágrimas para Loki tentando entender o significado daquela frase, a boca entreabrindo-se quase imperceptivelmente.   
— Você me ama?  
— É claro que amo. Eu sempre amei. — Loki falou sem graça, suas bochechas corando de leve. Sentou-se um pouco desajeitado na cadeirinha ao lado de Thor, olhando intensamente para ele, como se quisesse fazê-lo sentir que era verdade tudo o que dizia.  
— Sempre?  
— Sempre. — sorriu tímido. — Eu faria qualquer coisa por você e só pra te ver feliz.   
— Eu também!  
— Sério? — Loki indagou esperançoso, um sorriso lindo e infantil desenhando-se em seu rosto.   
— Sério. Eu te amo e quero sempre você do meu lado porque tudo o que fazemos juntos é legal.  
— Até mesmo quando eu pego seus biscoitos e como eles todinhos?  
Thor não pode segurar uma risada gostosa, assentindo.  
— Até mesmo isso. Você é especial para mim e sei que ninguém mais será.  
— Se eu sou tão especial quanto você é para mim, me deixaria colorir com você?  
— É claro que sim, seu bobo. Você nunca precisou perguntar.   
Ambos sorriram um para o outro – Thor enxugou o rosto – e Loki arrastou a cadeira para ainda mais perto dele, logo começando a pintar outro desenho, entre risadas e alguns rabiscos nas peles um do outro.  
Após toda aquela conversa e com os olhos maravilhosos e vívidos de Loki fitando-o, Thor tinha certeza de que não se lembrava mais de nenhuma Sif ou coração partido.   
Sua melhor metade sempre esteve com ele, só precisava dar-se conta disso.


End file.
